1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game devices and more particularly to a game apparatus which provides a race, or test of manipulative skills, against the clock.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many devices or games have been provided in the past, in which the object of the game is to complete a certain task, such as the assembly of a two or three dimensional puzzle. These games have been well received since they provide much enjoyment by the players, and can be played by a number of players simultaneously. In addition, other types of games have provided a set task which must be completed within a given time period. Often, this time period is determined by an integral or self-contained timer which signifies the end of the particular period by dislodging the puzzle pieces from a predetermined or preferred alignment. The present invention provides a new and exciting game apparatus requiring a particular player to achieve or assemble playing pieces within a predetermined time period.